Wayside equipment in a transportation network may be used to schedule and control the activities of one or more vehicles traversing a route (or routes) of the transportation network. However, to prevent conflicts between vehicles on the same route, or to avoid travel over sections of the route that are in need of repair or otherwise not in condition for passage of vehicles, the wayside equipment must have an accurate understanding of the position of each vehicle in the transportation network. For example, as the vehicles travel in the network, the vehicles may pass over balises, with information describing which vehicles passed over which balises at given times used to determine the position of the vehicles.
However, for example at night, a vehicle for which a location is previously known and stored in non-volatile memory may be powered off. If the vehicle is moved during the powered off period (e.g., cold movement), reports of passage over balises will not be provided to the wayside equipment. Thus, when the vehicle is powered on, although the vehicle has moved, the wayside equipment may not have a report of the movement and may erroneously schedule movements for the vehicle based on the pre-shut down position.
Current cold motion detection systems may use components such as springs that are subject to failure due to vibration of a vehicle system, or magnets which may suffer from interference (e.g., magnetic fields) encountered by vehicle systems, and/or may require an additional power supply. Current systems thus may suffer from reduced reliability, be subject to relatively fast wear requiring frequent inspection, replacement, and/or repair, and/or suffer from other drawbacks.